Klonoa's True Destiny
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Follow-up from Klonoa's Decision. Klonoa finally finds a way to return to Phantomile, but is soon caught in another battle. This time, however, he'll need the help of the love of his life if he wants to be victorious. All details inside.
1. She Returns, And So Will He

**For those of you who have read Klonoa's Decision, here's the main story. As before, this is AU, where the five games are in one universe. Also, there may or may not be OOC, as the character's personalities will likely change to fit what going on. KlonoaxLolo is the couple again, and Joka, Huepow, and Guntz will be called Joker, Hewpoe, and Gantz, respectively. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: NAMCO owns all characters of the Klonoa series. However, I do own some characters in this story, and I will say so when they show up.**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 1: She Returns, And So Will He

It has been a mere two weeks since Nahatomb was destroyed. The world of Phantomile has become peaceful yet again. Darkness is longer a threat to the world; rather, people have learned to accept it, creating a balance of light and darkness. Almost everyone was happy with the new peace. However, under all of the happiness, there was one soul that was damaged.

The most peaceful place was Breezegale, the Wind Village. It was never a place for panic to start, and the residents were always laid-back. Near a recently rebuilt house were three individuals. One was a fourteen-year-old boy that seemed to be a wolf. He was decked out in a red shirt with fur around the collar, as well as blue jeans. A belt around his waist held a pair of red handguns. Another looked like a dog about a year or two younger that the male. He had a mainly pale yellow body, which had some orange stripes on the arms, legs, and body. His eyes looked like green jewels, and his arms could stretch out. If you didn't know him, you'd think he was a robot. The last was an old man in a rocking chair, with a pipe in his mouth. His fur was mainly a purple color, with some white fur here and there. He had long ears that were as tall as him, and the ends were white and puffy.

"*burp* Thanks for the meal, Grandpa!" The dog chirped said to the old man.

"Heh heh heh, it was no problem, Popka." Grandpa replied. He looked at the wolf. "How did you like it, Gantz?"

The wolf pointed to Popka. "Ditto." They all chuckled.

Soon, they heard what sounded like weak footsteps. The three of them didn't know where they were coming from, but they knew the source was getting closer. Gantz happened to glance to his right, and gasped. Grandpa and Popka looked in that direction, and were shocked as well.

Approaching them was a girl, about thirteen years old, walking slowly and slightly hunched over, head down. Her hair was long and orange. She wore a pink priestess outfit, and had a small tail that dropped down. Despite being at a distance, Gantz, Popka, and Grandpa knew who she was.

"Is that… Lolo?!" Gantz asked.

"It IS her! She's back!" Popka exclaimed. The wolf and dog rushed toward Lolo with smiles on their faces. "Hey, Lolo!" Popka called to her. He was about to clap a hand on her shoulder, but Lolo quickly grabbed Popka's wrist.

"Don't… touch… me…" The priestess said in a weak voice.

"Lolo, what's wrong with you?" Gantz asked, slightly annoyed. Lolo raised her head, and Gantz gasped when he got a good look at her appearance. Her normally bright orange hair was dull, part of it hanging over her face. Her blue eyes lost the sparkle they had once had, and they looked like she had been crying for some time. Her priestess outfit was dirty and slightly tattered. Her hat was adorned with a big black feather.

"Please… leave me alone…" Lolo groaned as she let go of Popka's arm. She started to walk past them, but her two friends stepped in her way.

"You expect us to just leave you alone after what's been happening?" Popka asked. "You've been gone for two weeks, with no calls or letters, and you come back looking like this! There's no way we're backing off!"

"Get out… of my way!" Lolo yelled angrily. This surprised the wolf and dog. Lolo never got angry before. She tried to fight her way through, but Gantz grabbed both of her arms.

"Knock it off, Lolo!" Gantz shouted. "We just want to help, but we can't if you won't calm down and tell us what's wrong!"

"Nothing you do could help me…" Lolo said sadly.

"Huh…?" Popka wondered as Gantz let go of the priestess's arms.

"If you truly want to know…" Lolo began, "then I'll tell you. Find Chipple and Pango. They will know too."

"Somebody say our names?" Two voices asked. The group turned around and saw the two people they were talking about. Pango, a massive armadillo-like person, was dressed in his usual green overalls and black shoes. Chipple, a young kangaroo-type person, wore his usual pink tank top, his boxing gloves, and his helmet that covered his eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Lolo?" Chipple asked, noticing her shoddy appearance.

"I'll tell everything…" Lolo sighed. "Follow me…" Lolo led the group over to Grandpa's newly rebuilt house. Grandpa noticed Lolo's appearance as well.

_'This can't be good…'_ The old man thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a completely different world known as Gigaros had just been returned to peace. An area called the Kingdom of Thought had been saved from a scoundrel intent on erasing all the knowledge there. Said scoundrel was stopped by a young feline boy, about thirteen years old. His body was covered in black fur, with white fur around his muzzle. He had orange eyes and long ears like Grandpa that became white and puffy at the ends. He was wearing a blue shirt with a big zipper on the front, as well as dark blue shorts. On his head was a cap of the same blue as his shorts, with a yellow figure and dot on it. **_(A/N: To us, that's Pac-Man.)_** He wore red sneakers and yellowish gloves. In his right hand was a gold ring with a green gem on it. He was from Phantomile, and was trying to find a way back. Currently, the boy, whose name was Klonoa, was in a massive library.

"Man, this place is worthless!" He said to himself. "Not a single book on what I need!"

"Can I help you, our savior?" A voice asked him. Klonoa turned and saw a librarian.

"I hope so." He told her. "I need to find a way to be able to travel to different worlds. I want to return to my home." Surprisingly, the girl pulled a book from a nearby shelf.

"I'm surprised you didn't find it." She said. "I hope it helps." The librarian walked off. Klonoa opened the book he was given, entitled _**The Many Worlds.**_ Flipping through the pages, he found a section named **_Dimension Travel._**

_'I think this is it.'_ Klonoa thought. Reading the section, he came across a sentence:

_"To travel between worlds, one must have an Emerald of Gigaros."_

_'An Emerald of Gigaros?'_ Klonoa asked again in his mind. He remembered something, and pulled out a hunter green gem that was given to him by the king of the Kingdom of Thought. _'I think this is one of those.'_ Klonoa continued to read the section in the book.

_"Hold the gem in both hands, say all the reasons you want to go to the designated world, then yell 'Emerald of Gigaros, please take me to the world of (world name)!' If the Emerald feels your reasons are just and truthful, it will create a portal to the designated world."_

Klonoa closed the book slowly, then walked out of the library and into a field. _'Let's see if this works.'_ He thought. He held the emerald in both of his hands, and began to speak.

"I want to be back where I belong. I want to see my friends and family. Most of all, I want to be with Lolo, the only person I ever loved. Emerald of Gigaros, please take me to the world of Phantomile!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then the Emerald began to glow intensely. Then, a portal appeared near Klonoa. A smile appeared on his face.

"It worked!" He shouted. However, he heard a cracking noise. Looking down, he saw that the emerald had shattered into pieces. "One use only, I guess. It doesn't matter now. Lolo, everyone, hang on. I'm on my way!" He jumped through the portal with his famous yell: "Wahoo!"

* * *

**Worry not, Lolo fans! She'll get better! Don't get confused about the fact that this story said only two weeks had passed, and that Klonoa said a year had passed in Klonoa's Decision. It will be explained later. Stay tuned for more!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Feelings Revealed

**Here we are, Lolo's explanation for her emo attitude. Don't get all on me if you don't like it, but I think it came out great. The orange-garbed person late in this chapter in my own character. The observer, however, is not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

The group of six made their way inside the house owned by Grandpa. Chipple and Popka sat on the floor, Gantz was leaning against the wall, Pango sat in an easy chair, and Grandpa was in his rocking chair. They were all facing the sorrow-filled Lolo, who was near a window.

"Before I tell you what's wrong," she began, "I want to say I'm sorry for leaving without telling you all two weeks ago. I'm also sorry about how I acted earlier."

"It's all right." Chipple responded. "We'd probably act the same way if something as bad as what happened to you happened to one of us." A small smile appeared on Lolo's face.

"Thank you." The young priestess said. Her smile soon vanished. "Now, it's time you learn the truth. The reason I'm like this is because… I'm grieving." She gestured to the feather on her hat. "This black feather symbolizes extreme sadness and mourning over the loss of someone extremely important to the wearer."

"So, you're grieving over someone you lost?" Gantz asked her. Lolo nodded. "If you don't mind us asking, who is this person?"

Some tears began to come to Lolo's eyes, and she hung her head. "The person I lost is… Klonoa…"

The group gasped when they heard the name of their old feline friend. "Wait, KLONOA is the reason you're acting like this?" Pango asked. Lolo merely nodded again.

"Now that I think about it," Gantz commented, "none of us have seen him since the party after we beat Nahatomb. Where is he?"

"Gone…" Came Lolo's voice. The wolf and armadillo turned back to her. "He got called to another world…" Everyone gasped again. Lolo's tears began to come down harder. "Let me tell you what happened…"

**_-Flashback-_**

It was done. Nahatomb had been beaten once again, and Phantomile was safe. It was all thanks to the combined powers of Klonoa, Gantz, and Pango. A massive party was held in celebration. When it finished just before sunset, Klonoa believed everyone went home, so he decided to watch the sunset from the top of Bell Hill. He stood in front of the Breezegale Bell, watching the pinkish-orange sky.

"Klonoa…?" A female voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw the young priestess approaching him. Klonoa blushed under his fur. Over time, he had grown feelings for her. When she was kidnapped by Joker, Klonoa realized that he truly loved her. However, with all that was going on, he never got a chance to tell her.

"Lolo..." Klonoa addressed. Without warning, Lolo rushed toward the feline and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Klonoa willingly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. An identical idea formed in both if their minds: _'This is it. I'll finally tell him/her how I feel.'_

However, before either of them could say anything, Klonoa's ring began glowing brightly. He carefully let go of the girl and held the ring in front of his face.

"What's going on, Klonoa?" Lolo asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know." He replied. "What could this mean?"

Then, an odd noise was heard, and a massive portal opened in the sky. When Klonoa saw this, a look of fear overtook his face.

"No… no! Not again!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to leave again!" Those words made it all click in Lolo's mind: Klonoa was being called to another world. The portal began a massive suction sequence, which didn't affect Lolo but was pulling Klonoa. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Klonoa yelled. He tried to run, but was lifted off his feet.

"NO!!" Lolo shouted. She grabbed Klonoa's left hand with both of hers in an attempt to keep him anchored to the world. "Don't leave, Klonoa!" Klonoa reached and grabbed her hands with his right hand, despite holding his ring.

"I don't want to leave!" Klonoa exclaimed. "Don't let go, Lolo!" The suction seemed to get stronger and stronger, as Lolo found it harder to keep her grip. "Let me stay! I don't want to leave!" The feline yelled again.

"Don't leave, Klonoa! I don't want you to go!" Lolo shouted. Her grip was about to fail. Klonoa's orange eyes locked on to her blue orbs as she hung on for dear life. Sadly, it was to no avail. Soon, her grip was broken, and Klonoa hurtled towards the portal.

"LOOOLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Was all Klonoa could say before vanishing behind the portal.

"KLONOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Lolo yelled back as the portal closed. She couldn't believe it. He was gone… again. She fell to her knees, her eyes drenched in tears. She shouted his name to the heavens one last time before breaking down and crying.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Once he was gone... my heart was shattered..." The priestess continued. "I left as fast as I could... not wanting to believe this happened... but it did. I never contacted any of you because I was grieving..." Lolo's eyes were tear-drowned as she finished her story. She was sobbing, not caring who was watching her. Everyone felt very bad for her.

"Wow… harsh." Popka commented. Although Popka was normally talkative and smart-alecky, he knew this was no time to be that way. "That still doesn't answer why you're like this. I've never known anyone to grieve this much over a friend."

"He's not… just… a friend… to me…" Lolo choked out between her sobs.

"Huh…?" Popka asked. Lolo had to tell them now.

"Klonoa… I… I……" She began. This was it. "I loved him! I truly loved him! I still do! I was finally going to tell him, but now… he's gone!" Everyone was shocked, especially Popka. "Now he'll never know how I feel!" Lolo broke down and started crying. She felt proud on the inside that she had told somebody her feelings. Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that the hand belonged to Gantz.

"I wouldn't be worried." He said. "I've seen how Klonoa acts toward you. He cares too deeply about you to stay away. I'm sure he'll be back someday." A smile crept onto Lolo's face.

"That day just so happens to be today." An unknown but familiar voice spoke. Everyone turned to the door and saw a figure that shocked them all.

_A Short Time Earlier_

Klonoa hurled through the long portal, assumed to lead to Phantomile. As he traveled through, however, a slight pain coursed through his body; one that seemed to get stronger and stronger.

"Dang… this must be a side-effect of dimensional travel…" Klonoa said to himself. He soon saw what seemed to be an opening. When he looked through, he recognized the area as the woods near Breezegale. "Finally… I'm home!" After he said that, the pain in his body grew much stronger. A large jolt went through his body, and he yelled in pain. The pain was so intense, it knocked him out cold. The portal dropped him in a remote area of the woods. The impact made him lose his hat and drop his ring. Another figure heard the sound of the impact, and rushed to find the source. He stopped and gasped when he saw the feline Dream Traveler.

"It's that kid, Klonoa! How did he return?" The figure asked. Soon, he heard rustling. "Uh-oh! I better hide!" The short figure hid in some nearby brush. Another form walked out from the darkness. The male appeared to be a human, no older than sixteen years old. His hair was scarlet, pulled into double ponytails, but they were messy and in no way could they be called feminine. He had scarlet eyes as well, and he wore a bright orange outfit, one that a priest would wear. The hat he wore was tall, suggesting he was of high rank. On the hat was a gold mark of the Temple of the Sun, Coronia. _'Who is he?'_ The observer asked himself mentally as the orange-garbed person approached Klonoa.

"Who could this be…?" The male asked himself. He waved a hand around the feline's face, and images poured into his mind. "Hmm… so this is the Dream Traveler. Impressive for a kid." Waving his hand again, he got more info. One particular image showed up, showing the former King of Darkness, Ghadius. "So, you've fought and beaten that fool? Nice. You could be of use to me." The orange-garbed person's hand began glowing orange, as did Klonoa's body. The person snapped his fingers, and Klonoa vanished in a burst of light. He chuckled to himself. "With the Dream Traveler on my side, it'll be easy to rid this world of darkness forever." The unknown boy glowed, then vanished.

"Rid the world of darkness?" The watcher asked himself. "He can't do that! It'll disturb the balance! Only one thing to do, I guess. I have to warn his friends!" The figure stepped out, grabbed Klonoa's hat and ring, then rushed out of the woods. "They probably won't be happy to see me, but I have no choice!"

* * *

**Not bad, right? The unknown watcher's identity will be revealed in Chapter 3, but until I get it in, try and guess who he is! Remember, he's an actual Klonoa series character!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. The Start Of A New Battle

**Long time, no update! This chapter features two of my own characters. Also, I'm kinda bummed that no one tried to guess who the observer was. Ah, well. You'll find out now! Solareese and Beast Klonoa are mine.**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 3: The Start Of A New Battle

Everyone was shocked at the figure that stood in the doorway. His body seemed to be nothing but a huge torso, striped in yellow and red. On the front was a massive face that looked like it was covered in clown make-up. In the back, the body curled up into a tail. He had thin black arms and legs, with white gloved hands and pointed shoes. Though his sharp-toothed maw normally smiled, now it wore a dismal frown.

"Joker!" Gantz yelled, pulling out his handguns. "How the heck are you alive?"

"W-w-wait! Don't shoot me!" Joker exclaimed, backing up. He was shaking in fear. "I'm not here to hurt you!" Gantz scoffed and put his guns back.

"You still haven't answered me." The wolf said.

"That doesn't matter now!" The cat-like being shouted. "Phantomile's in danger again!"

"Say what?" Popka asked.

"While I was in the woods near here, I saw someone weird." Joker explained. "He looked like a high priest of some sort. He said he was trying to rid the world of darkness!"

"He can't do that!" Grandpa exclaimed. "It was disrupt the balance and cause the world to crumble!"

"Hang on." Lolo spoke up, walking forward. "When Gantz said Klonoa would be back someday, you said that day happened to be today. What did you mean by that?"

"I was just getting to that." Joker told her. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, Klonoa has returned to Phantomile. I have proof!" He reached behind him and held out Klonoa's hat and ring.

The whole group gasped. A large smile crossed Lolo's face. _'He's back!'_ She shouted mentally. _'I can finally see him again!'_

"Where is he?" Pango asked. Joker lowered his face.

"Well, that's the bad news." He said sadly. "This person I mentioned captured him." Lolo's smile vanished instantly. Joker continued. "Klonoa landed in the woods a little bit ago. When I found him, the person showed up, so I hid. All he did was wave his hand in front of Klonoa's face, and he learned a lot about him. He mentioned that he had fought and beaten some fool. The person said Klonoa could be of use to him. He caused Klonoa to glow, then snapped his fingers, and in an instant, he was gone!"

"This is not good!" Gantz said. "We have to find him!" Then, a loud BOOM was heard.

"That came from Bell Hill!" Grandpa yelled. "Hurry, everyone!" All the others (Joker included) rushed out. Since the last battle, Balue, the stonemason, built a massive stone staircase for easy access to the bell. When they reached the top, there were two beings standing there with their backs turned. One was on two legs, and the other on all fours. The two-legged one was familiar to Joker, and he pointed to him.

"That's him!" He exclaimed. "That's the guy I saw!"

The orange-garbed human chuckled. "At least you can remember a face." He mused as he turned around. "So, you are the friends of the Dream Traveler?"

"Where is Klonoa?" Gantz yelled.

"Klonoa…" The person breathed. "So that's his name. At least I know how to address him now. Hm hm hm hm. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Solareese, the former high priest of Coronia, the Temple of the Sun."

"Uh… since when do Coronians look like humans?" Popka asked.

"I'm one of a kind." Solareese responded.

"Enough playing around!" Gantz shouted. "Answer my question!"

Solareese chuckled. "I guess I should let the cat out of the bag." He glanced to the large quadruped beside him. "Go ahead and turn around now."

The giant let out a growl, and slowly turned itself around. The beast had black fur standing up on end, and blood red eyes. His muzzle had white fur, and he was baring sharp teeth. He had two long ears that split into four, that were white-furred and spiky at the ends. A big teal-blue t-shirt with a zipper on the front adorned him, as well as darker blue short with a big tail poking through them. He wore yellow gloves and red shoes, but large claws had ripped through them. The beast was panting in a way that sounded like growling.

"WHAT, is THAT?!" Pango exclaimed.

"No…" A soft voice spoke. Lolo stepped forward, tears in her eyes, gazing at the beast. "It can't be…"

"What's wrong with you, Lolo?" Popka asked.

"Can't you tell?!" She shouted. She pointed to the quadruped. "That's Klonoa!!"

"WHAT?!" The dog exclaimed.

"Your female friend is correct." Solareese said smugly. "This is indeed the Dream Traveler, but he's on my side now."

"No way! Klonoa would never join with someone like you!" Gantz yelled. "You're going down!" He pulled out his blasters and began firing. Solareese simply held up a hand, creating a shield of fire to block the bullets.

"You fool." The Coronian mused. "You underestimate my power." Changing his hand into a finger pointing towards the wolf, the fire shield became a fire ball and shot towards him. Gantz managed to jump out of the way, but the fireball struck the ground, and the explosion blew him backwards. "Your turn, Klonoa!" Solareese said to the beast.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!!" Beast Klonoa roared. His voice sounded like a combination of a beast's roar and Klonoa's real voice. The beast jumped forward and pinned Gantz to the ground.

"Get off me!" The wolf yelled. "Can't you see who you're attacking?" Klonoa's angry expression didn't change as he continued to growl.

"He can't answer you." Solareese told him. "Klonoa can't talk in this form. I amplified his hatred and rage, which made him like this. As such, he views everyone as enemies. The only reason he's on my side is because I'm much stronger than him. He can hear you, but he doesn't know it's you."

"Grrrr…!!" Klonoa growled. He rose his left claw up, preparing to skewer Gantz.

"STOP!!!!" A voice cried. Beast Klonoa turned to face the source: Lolo. The young priestess had tears in her eyes. "Please, Klonoa! You have to snap out of it!" Beast Klonoa's eyes widened a bit, and he let out an inquisitive grunt. He got off of Gantz, keeping his gaze on her. "It's me, Klonoa. It's Lolo!" Klonoa let out a low growl. All of a sudden, his hands shot up and grabbed his head, clutching it as if he was in pain.

"This isn't good." Solareese said. "Klonoa, I'm getting you out of here!" He raised a hand towards the beast, covering him with an orange aura. The former priest snapped his fingers, and Klonoa vanished in a burst of light. "What was that about?" He asked himself. "It doesn't matter now." He turned his scarlet gaze to the group. "This won't be our last meeting. Next time I see you, I'll make sure Klonoa is ready to rip you limb from limb." He glowed orange and vanished in another light burst.

"Joker was right." Lolo breathed. "A new battle has begun…"

* * *

**Ouch. With Klonoa now as a beast, what will happen? If he can't recognize any of them, why did he hesitate when he heard Lolo? Stay tuned for answers!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. The Way To Save A Loved One

**Sorry for not updating. I'm currently juggling three stories: this, A True Blackheart, and MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers. Worry not, though. I'll make sure they're all finished. Scarlet Karal is my own character.**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 4: The Way To Save A Loved One

Lolo couldn't believe what had happened. Klonoa, the one person she had truly loved, had been turned into a beast by Solareese, and was under his legion. Her eyes began to tear up again as the reality sunk in.

"Poor Lolo." Popka said. "I'd be like that to if my true love became a beast allied with the enemy."

"What I want to know is why was he attacking the Breezegale Bell?" Joker asked. As he finished, a small light blue ball with a face and a yellow star floated out from under the bell. It glowed and took its human form: Hewpoe, prince of Cress, the Moon Kingdom.

"He was after me." Hewpoe explained. "He needed a power that I hold in order to finalize his plans. Luckily, he didn't get it."

"What was with the explosions?!" A male voice yelled from another direction. Running up the stone steps was the brown-furred stonemason, Balue. "Did anything get broken?"

"Nothing but Lolo's heart." Pango said sadly. Balue turned his head to see the sobbing priestess, and his face grew dismal as well.

"What happened to her?" Came another voice, this one female. Next to Balue walked up another familiar face: Lephise, the human Songstress of Phantomile.

"Do you two remember Klonoa?" Chipple asked. Both the stonemason and Songstress nodded. "Well, he's become a beast of his normal self, literally. He almost turned Gantz into a wolf-meat shish-kabob with his new claws."

"Yikes." Balue commented. "But why is Lolo crying so much?"

"She loves him." Joker spoke up. "Lolo's been in love with Klonoa practically since the day she met him. Seeing him as that monster, as well as the fact that he's with our enemy, is really taking its toll."

"Oh… poor Lolo…" Lephise breathed, disregarding the fact that it was Joker talking. "Is there any way that we could snap him out of it?"

"I doubt it." Came the sad voice of Lolo. "Solareese, the person who made him that beast, said Klonoa can't recognize us. He amplified the rage and hatred in his heart, which made him that beast."

"There's got to be a way to get him back!" Lephise yelled.

"What can we do if he sees us all as enemies?" Gantz asked.

"I know how!" Hewpoe called out.

"Hewpoe? You know?" Balue asked.

The prince of Cress nodded. "Think about what Solareese said. Klonoa sees us as enemies because he sees the negative qualities in our hearts. Most of us have a quality that either annoys or angers him. However, there is one of us that have no qualities that he dislikes."

"Who?" Lolo asked. Hewpoe turned to the priestess.

"You." He stated. "I know how Klonoa feels about you. He enjoys your personality, thinks you are pretty, and doesn't think any part of you is bad. He loves you just like you love him. You are perfect to him, so there is nothing to make him see you as an enemy!"

"You might be right, Hewpoe!" Gantz exclaimed before turning to Lolo. "Remember when you tried talking to him? He calmed down and didn't seem enraged at all. If he saw you as an enemy, he would've attacked you on the spot! And then he reached up and grabbed his head. I think that was the real Klonoa trying to take control!"

A wide smile crossed Lolo's face. "You… you're right! I have the power to save him! Klonoa might not know how I feel yet, but his feelings are keeping his beast form in tow. If he knows my feelings, he might snap out of it!"

"Good plan!" Joker said. "All we have to do is find him now!"

"I'm getting a feeling that it won't be long before we do." Gantz commented. Not long after he said that, a flying figure was coming towards them. The two large fins gave away the identity.

"Hey, look!" Balue shouted, pointing at them. "It's Pamela!" The fish-like creature floated near them, and a small lobster-clawed creature hopped off of her.

"Seadoph!" Pango exclaimed. "If you're here and not at Jugpot, then something must've happened!"

"Yes, Jugpot's been overrun!" Seadoph told them. "A strange orange-garbed human showed up and ran us out! He said he needed a certain object in my castle for his plans!"

"That isn't the worst part!" Pamela chimed in. "He… he corrupted my daughter!"

"First Klonoa, now Karal?" Gantz shouted. "This guy knows how to tick us off!"

"We have to hurry to Jugpot!" Lolo cried. "We have to save Karal and Klonoa!"

"I know what to do!" Pamela said. She let out a screech towards the sky, and within seconds, a swarm of creatures like Pamela arrived on the scene. "My brethren, these people are going to help us retake our land and save my daughter! Allow them to ride on your backs on the way to Jugpot!" All the creatures let out a squeal, signifying their agreement. Everybody hopped on one of the fish creatures, and Seadoph got back on Pamela's back.

"Now everyone," Seadoph began, "let's go!" All the creatures took to the sky with the group on board and shot off in the direction of the Water Kingdom.

_'Klonoa…'_ Lolo thought. _'Hang on. I'm coming to save you… my love.'_

Meanwhile, in the castle of Jugpot, Solareese was watching the group from a large telescope. Beast Klonoa was next to him, head low.

"So, they are bringing reinforcements, eh?" He mused. "I know just what to do. Karal!" In a pool of water near the two of them, a quite large fish-like creature emerged. It was scarlet with yellow eyes.

"You called, Masterrrrr?" The transformed Karal asked, rolling her R's. Solareese turned to her.

"We've got some interference headed our way." The priest said. "If they enter the castle, intercept them. Do not hesitate to call us if you need assistance."

"As you wish, sirrrrr." Karal replied. She ducked back under the water, going elsewhere into the castle. Solareese turned back to his quadruped soldier.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You've been down ever since we left Breezegale." Klonoa gave a low growl, and then walked to the telescope. Looking through the lens, he tilted the scope, and then motioned for Solareese to look through. When the priest peered through, the lens was focused on Lolo. "Hmm… I guess we need to watch out for her. If Karal calls for assistance, you will join the fray. Show the pink-clad girl no mercy if she joins the fight." Beast Klonoa merely growled again and walked off on all fours. _'This is odd.'_ Solareese thought. _'Something about that girl is affecting him. He couldn't possibly recognize her, could he? I've made it so he sees everyone as enemies. What could be holding him back?'_ Solareese shook his head. _'It's probably nothing. Once he enters battle, not even she can stop him.'_

Meanwhile, Beast Klonoa was gazing into the pool of water that Karal went through. To others, his reflection was that of his beast form, but to him, the reflection was his normal form.

_"Snap out of it, Klonoa!"_ The image seemed to speak. _"You almost hurt your friends, and even Lolo! You've got to break free, for yours and Lolo's sake!"_ The reflection rippled until the beast could be seen again. Beast Klonoa heaved a large sigh as we walked back towards his "master."

* * *

**So, a weak spot in Klonoa's transformation? What will happen now that this hole has been found? What are the powers of Scarlet Karal? Stay tuned for more!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Beginning The Infiltration

**Chapter 5 is here! Nuff said.**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 5: Beginning The Infiltration

The swarm of fish-like creatures approached the castle of the Water Kingdom, now under the control of the humanoid Coronian. It seemed that no security had been set up. However, when they tried to enter through the main waterway, an orange barrier blocked them.

"I knew it." Gantz mused. "Solareese is too smart to not set up a blockade."

"Don't worry." Pamela said. "I know of a secret entrance into the castle. I never told Karal about it, so she won't be able to tell Solareese. However, it is more dangerous than the main entrance."

"I'll take my chances." Lolo told her in a determined tone. "I 'm willing to do anything to save Klonoa." Popka couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"In that case, we're with you." The dog said with a thumbs-up.

"Everyone, we must head for the Atlantis Tube!" Pamela called to her brethren. All the fish squealed with agreement. Pamela led the group near the bottom of the massive waterfall that supplied water to the nearby Forlock Forest. "My lord, open the passage."

Seadoph stepped forward on Pamela's back. "Seaduss Atlanticus!" He spoke. The waterfall began shaking, causing the water to part. Behind the raging torrent was a massive cave. "This is the Atlantis Tube." He told the group. "There are many dangers inside, but it leads into the castle. Let's hurry, for Karal's and Klonoa's sakes!" With that, the armada rushed into the cave. Within a few minutes, shell-shaped spines started shooting out from random walls.

"Evasive actions!" Pamela cried. The fish began swerving in and around the spines, getting mixed reactions from the group.

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Popka yelled.

"These things need seatbelts!" Pango called out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Joker moaned.

They managed to make it out of the spines unharmed, but shaken up. However, they soon came to a five-way fork in the cave. Each path had a symbol of one of the five regions: Breezegale, Forlock Forest, Jugpot, Coronia, and Cress.

"Which path is the right one?" Hewpoe asked.

"The opening to the castle changes at random." Seadoph explained. "When a traveler enters, a riddle or clue is given. The traveler must go down the path bearing the related mark."

"Whoraaahhh…" A voice echoed from nowhere.

"W-w-what was that?" Chipple asked, frightened.

"…el… …lm…" The voice echoed again.

"I think it's giving us the clue." Lolo said.

"Gelg… Bolm…" The voice moaned.

"'Gelg Bolm'?" Gantz asked. "What the heck is a 'Gelg Bolm'?"

"Aha!" Joker shouted, snapping his fingers. "Gelg Bolm was the name of a monster that I unleashed on Klonoa and Hewpoe during their first journey. We were at Forlock Forest when the battle occurred, so the Forlock path must be the right one!" The fish he was riding on rushed down said path. The others followed him believing he was right. Soon, they came to a golden arch.

"If this golden arch is seen, the correct path has been selected." Pamela said. "Well done, Joker. We are close now." They continued onward through the path. More obstacles, such as falling rocks, hostile creatures, and other traps attempted to impede them, but all of them failed to stop the determined group. At the end of the path was a swirling tornado of water.

"That twister will take us directly into the castle." Seadoph told the others. "It is time to take back Jugpot!" Pamela let out a screech and charged into the whirling torrent. It spun her around, and then shot her up into a hole in the ceiling.

"This is it. Klonoa's waiting for me." Lolo said to herself. "Onward!" Her creature rushed into the vortex. The others followed her lead. With the speed of the raging waters, they soon found a light at the top. Everyone rushed through it and found themselves in a familiar building: Jugpot Castle. Everyone except Seadoph dismounted the fish they rode on and hopped onto dry land.

"Thank you, everyone." Pamela told her brethren. All the fish squeaked and dove back underwater.

"Welcome home, you two." Popka said sarcastically to Pamela and Seadoph.

"Yes, welcome home, Motherrrrrr." A female voice with rolling R's mused. Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and found another fish creature that looked much different. She was about the same size as Pamela, with a scarlet body and piercing yellow eyes. Her tail had four fins in an X pattern, and she had scales along her back. Despite looking as she did, Pamela knew who she was.

"Karal… my daughter…" She breathed. "What happened to you?"

"Masterrrrr Solarrrreese gave me a lot of powerrrr, so now I worrrrk for him." Karal told her mother. "I am now Scarrrrrlet Karrrral, and you arrrrre no longerrrr welcome herrrre. Leave at once."

"Where is Klonoa?" Lolo yelled angrily.

"The Drrrream Trrrrravelerrrrr is currrrrrrently with Masterrrr." Scarlet Karal said. "I was told to watch out forrrr you, prrrriestess, as you have some sorrrrt of detrrrrimental effect on him. If you wish to apprrrroach my Masterrrr, you must defeat me."

"I… I can't fight my own child…" Pamela sighed.

"Snap out of it, Pamela." Gantz told her. "Remember, she isn't really Karal, just like Beast Klonoa isn't really Klonoa. If we beat her, she might return to normal."

"You… you're right." The fish agreed. She turned back to her transformed daughter. "Scarlet Karal, you have been a naughty child. As most of us know, naughty children must be punished."

"Hee hee hee hee. Trrrry putting yourrrr money wherrrre yourrrr mouth is, Pamela." Scarlet Karal giggled, deliberately calling her mother by her name. "I have the advantage herrrre." The transformed fish opened her mouth and fired a bunch of orange bubbles into the water, which seemed to turn the water red. However, as more of it transformed, Pamela began to feel an odd heat in the liquid which only intensified. Realization struck her like a ton of bricks, and she darted out of the water as it turned red. Scarlet Karal had turned the water into lava. "Imprrrrressive, no?" Karal asked. "Thanks to Masterrrr Solarrrreese, I can surrrrvive in lava, as well as turrrrn waterrrr into lava. Worrrrry not, the bubbles haven't contaminated the waterrrr that goes to Forrrrlock. Now then, it's time cook yourrrr gooses! Hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

* * *

**Next Chapter is the fight against Scarlet Karal. What will happen? Keep watching to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Heating It Up

**Here's Chapter 6, alias the battle against Scarlet Karal. The powers Lolo use and the Ice Moos are all my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 6: Heating It Up

Scarlet Karal let out a loud screech as she darted through the lava. Out of nowhere, she jumped out of the burning liquid into the air.

"Burrrrrn!" She yelled. Opening her maw, she fired off more of her lava bubbles, targeting Lolo. What she didn't know was that the young priestess wasn't helpless. Lolo clapped her hands in front of her face, and then held them out, palms facing the oncoming attack.

"Barrier!" She shouted, and a pink shield surrounded her, deflecting the lava bubbles. When the shield vanished, the others were looking at her in shock. "I've never had to use these powers before, but I guess I'll have to start."

"My turn." Pango spoke up. He pulled out a massive bomb and lit it before tossing it towards Scarlet Karal. The fish simply floated there as the bomb exploded near her. When the smoke cleared, no damage was done at all.

"All brrrrawn, no brrrrains." Karal mused. "I surrrrrvive in lava and attack with firrrrre. What makes you think a firrrrre bomb can hurrrrt me?"

"Who said I was trying to hurt you?" The armadillo asked rhetorically, snapping his fingers. All of a sudden, Scarlet Karal was pelted by water bubbles. Pamela was the one that fired them.

"Ugh! Not bad!" She said. "But not good enough!" Karal dove back into the lava. Within seconds, she shot back up, fully healed. "The lava is like medicine to me. As long as I have lava to fight in, I'm invincible!"

"So you say." Gantz mused, pulling out his guns.

"We've find a way to stop you." Joker added. The clown created a crystal in his hand and dropped it onto the ground. Three blue flying Moos emerged and took to the sky. "Charge!" The Moos charged toward Karal while Gantz unloaded a fusillade of blaster fire.

"Great, I can't do anything." Chipple groaned.

"Here, I can help." Lolo told him. She began a chant of some sort, gaining an odd red aura. The aura transferred to Chipple, and a rush of strength went through him.

"Whoa! What is this?" He asked in disbelief.

"This booster spell will let you fire energy blasts with your punches." The priestess explained.

"Thanks a lot!" The kangaroo exclaimed. He began unleashing punch after punch, sending blasts toward Karal. Popka extended his arms to attempt an attack as well. Karal took hit after hit.

"You'rrrrre wasting yourrrrr time!" The scarlet fish yelled. She dove back underwater and restored herself again. However, one of Joker's Moos flew behind her. It unleashed an icy breath attack, striking Karal. The reaction, however, was totally unexpected.

"Aiiiieeee!" She screamed. "Ice!! So cold!!"

"So that's her weakness!" Joker exclaimed. "Keep attacking her with your ice breath!"

_'That's it!'_ Lolo thought. She turned to Pango. "Pango, make another bomb, a big one! I've got an idea!" Pango was confused, but began building a large bomb.

Meanwhile, Scarlet Karal got angry now that they knew she was weak to ice. She turned to the flying Moos. "I'll take carrrrre of you!" Diving back under the lava, she swam under the Moos and began swimming in rapid circles. The lava started churning like a whirlpool, and then Karal shot through the middle, bringing the lava up like a twister, destroying the creatures. "Hee hee hee hee! What will you do now?"

"Here's your answer!" Pango spoke up. He stepped forward holding a massive blue bomb with the fuse lit.

"Anotherrrrr bomb?" Karal asked. "How useless arrrre you?"

Pango didn't answer. Instead, he hurled his massive bomb toward the center of the lava pool. The red liquid swallowed the bomb, but it didn't cause it to explode or burn it to pieces.

"What the…?" The fish mused.

The blue bomb exploded, causing a massive flash of light. When it cleared, no one was harmed, but a cold feeling filled the room.

"Brrrr! W-what happened?" Joker shivered.

"Look at the pool!" Popka pointed out. Everyone looked down, seeing the aftermath of the bomb. Scarlet Karal was horrified. Pango's bomb had completely frozen the lava.

"N-no! My lava!" She cried. She fired more lava bubbles at the ice, but nothing happened. "W-what have you done?"

"I enchanted one of Pango's bombs with an ice spell." Lolo explained. "It became a massive ice bomb that can freeze even the hottest flames." Scarlet Karal shuddered in fear.

"That isn't all." Joker mused. He created two more crystals in his hands and dropped them, creating more Ice Moos. They charged toward the fear-struck fish.

"Eeeeeek!" She screamed. "Masterrrrr! Help meeee!" She wasn't able to get another word out as the Ice Moos unleashed their frozen breaths on her. It kept up for a few seconds.

"Cease your attack!" Joker called to them. The Ice Moos stopped their breaths, and Karal fell onto the icy ground. "Good job, all of you." The creatures let out a squeak of victory. Pamela approached her downed daughter.

"Brrrrrrrr… too… c-c-c-c-cold…" Karal moaned.

"Karal…" Pamela breathed, worried about her.

"Pango, bring her over here." Lolo said. "I can help her." Pango went down and picked up the near-frozen fish, bringing it to the young priestess. Before she did anything, she did a small chant, causing the iced pool to melt. It was still lava due to Scarlet Karal's influence. Lolo then placed both of her hands on the fish's body and performed another chant, this one longer than the others. She began to glow pink, as did Karal's body. Lolo raised her hands up and clapped them together, causing a bright light to cover Karal. While she was covered, the lava pool turned back into water. The light faded, revealing Karal in her original form. She was healed as well, but she was still out cold. She began to stir, and Pamela approached her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"M…M-Mom…?" She asked sleepily.

"K-Karal?" Her mother asked.

Karal's cute eyes shot open and glistened. "Mom!"

"Karal! You're OK!" Pamela shouted, overjoyed. Her daughter rose up and flew around her mother, giggling happily. She turned to see the others.

"Thank you for saving me!" She squealed. "I have no idea what he wanted from me, though."

"I already have what I need." A voice rang out. All of a sudden, everyone glowed orange and vanished. They reappeared in an odd room. "Nice to see you all again." The voice rang out again. Everyone turned to see Solareese facing them. Beast Klonoa was next to him.

"Solareese! Why did you corrupt Karal?!" Lephise asked angrily. Solareese held up a glowing ocean blue sphere.

"I came for this." The priest told them. "Karal held this power in her body, and I need it for my plans. I now have two out of five of these orbs. Before I move on, however, I'm in the mood for a show." He snapped his fingers, and the black-and-white beast walked forward.

"Whoa. What a looker." Balue commented. Klonoa let out a growl.

"I've been waiting for this." Lolo stated, stepping forward. "Solareese, this is the last day Klonoa is with you. We'll break him free from this transformation."

"If you think you can, just try it!" The priest yelled. "Klonoa, strike!"

"Guuurrrrraaaaahhhhh!" The bestial feline roared. It charged forward, claws ready, teeth bared.

_'This is it.'_ Lolo thought. _'Klonoa… my love… I will save you!'_

* * *

**Karal has been restored, but now the group is up against Beast Klonoa once more. Will he skewer them all, or will they break him free? Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Stronger Than Hatred

**Whew! Longest chapter yet! This one's my favorite! Enjoy!**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 7: Stronger Than Hatred

"We have no choice, everyone!" Gantz called to the group. "Let's fight!" He drew his pistols and began firing at the charging beast.

"Grrr?" Beast Klonoa grunted. He immediately screeched to a stop and held up his claws in defense, the blades deflecting the shots.

"Try this!" Joker yelled. He created a large crystal in both of his hands and threw it, which shattered into a large spear-wielding Moo. "Charge!" Spear forward, the creature rushed toward the feline.

"Hrrhrrhrr." The beast growled in a way that sounded like a laugh. He grabbed the spear and flung it and the Moo skyward. As the creature fell, Klonoa raised his claw to point up. The Moo landed square on the claw, sinking down onto it. As typical of a Moo, it disappeared with a poof. "Grrraaarrr!" He lunged forward toward the group.

"How about this?" Pango yelled, throwing a lit bomb towards the feline. The beastial Klonoa lashed a claw through it, but the impact caused it to explode in his face. He landed on the ground with a thud, but quickly rose and charged again. This time, Popka went on the offensive. Using his extendable arms, he grabbed Klonoa's left claw and pulled hard. Since he needed them both of them to move, he fell flat on his face. However, the beast pulled his claw back, pulling Popka toward him. Rather than his claws, he delivered a big punch to the dog, sending him flying. Due to some quick thinking, Chipple jumped in the path and caught him.

"Thanks for the save." Popka thanked.

"He's too strong!" Gantz shouted. "Everything we try, he just blocks or sends back to us!"

"GRRRYAAAAHHHH!!!!" The feline beast roared.

"You can't win." Solareese told them. "Not only did I amplify his rage and hatred, I increased his power, just like I did Karal. He will not hesitate to kill you."

"Grrraaahhh… hrrgh?" Beast Klonoa grunted inquisitively. He noticed that Lolo was approaching him. This time, however, he didn't calm down.

"Klonoa, please, stop this." She pleaded. "I know you're in there, you just need to break free! Please come back from your transformation! You're no beast!"

"Grrrr…" Klonoa growled. "Rah!" He lunged forward toward her suddenly, stopping just before he reached her. The shock of his charging caused her to fall over backwards. Before she could get up, her arms were pinned down by Klonoa's massive arms.

"No…" Lolo breathed. "He's truly gone now… I failed…"

"Of course you did." Solareese mused. "You got in the way of salvation, so you must pay the price. It matters not how you feel about him, nor how he once felt about you. He sees you as an enemy. Klonoa, finish the job."

Beast Klonoa gave a short grunt and raised a claw upward, preparing to skewer the priestess. "Wait…" She breathed.

"What now?" The Coronian asked, slightly annoyed.

"Let me say one thing first." Lolo pleaded. Solareese nodded in approval, and the priestess turned back to the beast. "Klonoa, if you can hear me, I guess this is it. Before I die, I'm going to say what I should've said before." She leaned in slightly closer, as if to make sure he heard her. "Klonoa… I love you." After those words left her mouth, she laid her head back on the ground, awaiting her fate.

"That's all? Pathetic." The orange-garbed priest denounced her words. "Klonoa." He snapped his fingers. Beast Klonoa rose his claw again, then shot it downward.

"LOLO!" The group yelled in unison. Lolo shut her eyes tightly, but an impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see the claw mere inches from her own face. Her eyes moved to the face of the beast that towered above her. He wore a worried and struggling look on his face. His claw was trembling, and then, it slowly pulled back. Then, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Lo… lo…" He grunted. Everyone was shocked, especially Lolo and Solareese.

_'Did he just… say my name…?'_ Lolo asked herself mentally.

_'This… can't be!'_ Solareese exclaimed in his head.

Beast Klonoa's eyes faded from blood red to Klonoa's standard orange. All of a sudden, he lurched backward and grabbed his head, just like back at Bell Hill.

"It's happening again!" Hewpoe exclaimed.

Then, an odd orange glow began to surround the beast's body. It expanded into a sphere of light which covered his body. Lolo peered into the sphere and saw something that no one else saw. She got to her feet. "Klonoa!" She shouted. "Joker, throw me the ring!"

Not bothering to question her, the clown cat pulled out the golden object. "Catch!" He called back as he tossed Klonoa's ring. Lolo caught it and rushed toward the sphere.

_'I don't like the look of this!'_ Solareese thought. He created a fireball in his hands and threw it toward the priestess, but a bomb thrown by Pango intercepted it. Free of hazards, Lolo jumped into the sphere.

Inside the sphere, Lolo slowly opened her eyes to a world of white. There were no landmarks or life anywhere. "Where is this?" She asked herself.

"Gaaah!" A voice cried out. The priestess looked behind her and saw Klonoa - the **real** Klonoa, only without his hat - dodging attacks from the form of Beast Klonoa.

"Klonoa!" Lolo called to him. The feline boy heard the voice and turned his head to see the love of his life.

"Lolo… UGH!" He tried to say, but he ended up on the receiving end of a kick from the beast. He fell backward and was weighted down with Beast Klonoa's foot on his chest.

"Hrrhrrhrrhrr!" The beast growled/laughed. The hint of Klonoa's real voice was absent in his voice. "You can't do a thing to me, you compassionate fool. I am hatred and rage, the strongest of all emotions!"

"Get away from him!" Lolo shouted. Beast Klonoa turned to see Lolo rushing toward him and Real Klonoa.

"Lolo, get back!" Real Klonoa called to her. "He'll kill you!"

Lolo didn't listen. Instead, she clapped her hands together, making a small chant and causing an energy aura to form on her hands. Shooting her hands outward, she fired the aura as an energy wave, striking Beast Klonoa and knocking him off of the real Klonoa. She then rushed to her love's aid.

"Klonoa, are you all right?" She asked him worriedly. He attempted to answer, but the beast they were fighting wasn't done yet.

"Insolent girl!" Beast Klonoa yelled to her. "I'll grate you like cheese!" The quadruped rose up and rushed toward them.

"Watch out!" Real Klonoa cried out. He shot up, grabbed Lolo, and dashed out of the way.

"How are you still standing?" Lolo asked in disbelief. "You've been hurt a lot!"

"I'll bear any pain to protect you, Lolo!" He told her. Lolo blushed after hearing those words.

"How touching." Beast Klonoa mused. "In that case, I'll crush her first! Say goodbye to her, Klonoa! I kill her here, she's gone forever! Hyahahaha!" Klonoa stepped forward, an angry look in his eyes.

"Rule Number 1, pal:" Klonoa began in a low tone. "No one, I repeat, NO ONE threatens Lolo!" He felt a hand on his shoulder: Lolo's.

"Klonoa, I'm fighting with you." She told him adamantly.

"Lolo, you can't do this." He said. "He's really strong, you could die."

"So could you!" She cried. "If I lost you again, I'd…" She was cut off by Klonoa grabbing her shoulders and pulling her toward him. He then wrapped his arms her waist, holding her tightly.

"If I lost you, I'd have no will to live!" He told her, his eyes beginning to tear up. "You are too important to me." Lolo returned the embrace just as tightly. They soon pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "Every time you were kidnapped, it filled me with worry. When Joker kidnapped you that day, I realized how I truly felt about you. I should've said this before." He tightened his grip as he gazed squarely into her blue eyes. "Lolo… I love you. I love you with all my heart."

A warm smile crossed the priestess's face as she got lost in his orange eyes. "I love you too… Klonoa…" She trailed off. Klonoa smiled as well upon hearing this confession. This was the moment they had been waiting for. They slowly leaned in close, and they pressed their lips together. Both of them got lost in the sheer power of the emotions running through them. Nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them. Lolo requented entry into his mouth with her tongue, and Klonoa happily allowed it. Happy moans escaped them both while their tongues brushed against each other. After 15 seconds, they slowly broke apart panting and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thank you… Klonoa…" Lolo breathed.

"Thank you… Lolo…" Klonoa sighed.

"Will you two get a room?" An angry voice growled. They had forgotten that Beast Klonoa was still there. "Actually, I have rooms for you. They're called your GRAVES! GRRRRAAAHHH!" He started to charge toward them, but the couple each threw up one hand, stopping him in his tracks. "W-what the?"

"You called me a fool, but you're the fool here." Klonoa told him. "Hatred and rage are strong, but against the force of love and compassion, they are nothing."

"You won't bother us ever again." Lolo continued. "You no longer control Klonoa's body."

"Farewell!" They both yelled. They clenched their fists, causing Beast Klonoa massive pain. His body began to break apart as he let out a pained roar.

"You haven't seen the last of me…!!!" The beast growled as he vanished.

"He's finally gone…" Lolo breathed.

"Without you, it wouldn't have been possible." Klonoa said. The pair looked back to each other. A light appeared around one of Klonoa's pockets. He reached in and pulled out a pink feather. A warm smile crossed his face. He reached up and removed the black feather from Lolo's hat, replacing it with the pink one.

"A pink feather…" Lolo began.

"To a priestess, it symbolizes that the wearer has found true love." Klonoa explained. "You deserve it." Lolo blushed at his complement as they leaned in again.

During this, their friends and Solareese were trying to get them out of the sphere. Continued attacks did absolutely nothing.

"What's this thing made of?" Gantz asked, annoyed.

"This is peculiar." Solareese mused. Suddenly, the light began to die down, showing two silhouettes.

"Hey!" Chipple yelled. "Are those…?" The light fully faded, revealing Klonoa, back in his real form, embracing Lolo tightly, their lips pressed against each other.

"He's back!" Balue shouted. "Klonoa's back to normal!"

"And he got a girlfriend to boot!" Popka added. The couple broke apart at the voices of their friends. Klonoa and Lolo waved to them all. The feline turned his gaze to Joker, and he gave him a thumbs-up, as if to say "you're forgiven." Joker smiled.

"Hey, kid, catch." The cat said. He tossed Klonoa's hat to him like a Frisbee. He caught it and put it on his head. He then felt Lolo tap his shoulder and turned back to her.

"I believe this is yours." She said sweetly, holding up his ring. Klonoa took it from her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. The two of them then turned to Solareese.

"Might I ask, how did you return to normal?" The priest asked calmly.

"You misjudged the power of emotions." The feline told him. "Love and compassion are much stronger than hatred and rage."

"I told you this was the last day he would be with you." Lolo said.

"Hmph. So he's not on my side anymore." Solareese mused. "A minor setback. I have more helpers on my side than just him. We'll meet again." He glowed orange and vanished, causing the barrier sealing off the castle to vanish.

"Yo, Klonoa!" A few voices called. Klonoa and Lolo turned to see the group approaching them.

"Good to have you back, pal." Gantz said.

"Good to be back." Klonoa replied. He turned to Joker. "Thanks for helping them out during this time." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Joker hesitated, but soon relaxed and shook his hand. "Friends."

"Now then, everyone," Klonoa started, "let's head back to Breezegale. I've got some things to tell you all about."

"I'll help." Pamela spoke up. She let out another screech to call more fish creatures. One was larger than the others. "The large one is for you two." Pamela told Klonoa and Lolo. They hopped on to the large fish as the others got on their own. Lolo wrapped her arms around Klonoa as everyone took to the sky, heading toward Breezegale.

_'It's great to be home…'_ Klonoa thought.

* * *

**For those who think I freed Klonoa too early, don't worry: Beast Klonoa will be back. Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**


	8. Solareese's Plan

**Fans of this story, forgive me for not updating. I was at an idea loss. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 8: Solareese's Plan

At the speed the fish creatures were flying, the group, with the now-normal Klonoa, reached Breezegale within a short time. Everyone got off, but Pamela, Seadoph, Karal, and the fish took to the sky again.

"We have to return to Jugpot." Seadoph explained. "Solareese may attempt another offensive on the castle. However, do not hesitate to come to us if you need help."

"Right." Klonoa said. The Water Kingdom residents flew off. With them gone, the group began to return to Grandpa's house. The feline looked around the Wind Village, taking in the familiar sights. Nothing had changed.

"What are you looking at, Klonoa?" He heard the voice of Lolo, who was holding his hand. He turned to the girl.

"Just enjoying the view." He told her. "It's been so long since I've really seen the place." Lolo nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. Grandpa's house soon came into view, the white-and-purple feline in his rocking chair.

"Yo Gramps, we're back!" Gantz called. "And look who we brought!" Grandpa looked up and saw his "grandson."

"Ah, Klonoa! You're back!" The old man said.

"Hey, Grandpa." The Dream Traveler replied. "I've got some things that I need to explain." He turned to the others. "To all of you." Everyone nodded as Klonoa led them inside. Gantz and Joker were against the wall, Chipple, Popka, and Lephise on the floor, Pango and Balue in easy chairs, and Grandpa in his rocking chair. Klonoa was in front of them, Lolo right next to him.

"Okay, pal, spill it." Gantz told the feline. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Well, before I start, I want to say how amazed I am." Klonoa said. "Everything's the same as it was since I left. I thought things would be different after so long."

"What are you talking about?" Lolo asked. "You've only been gone for two weeks!"

"That can't be! I've been in another world for at least a year!"

"Wouldn't you have aged at least somewhat if it's been a year?" Popka asked.

"He's got a point." Balue chipped in. "You don't look any older than you did when you left." Hearing this, Klonoa got up and headed for the nearby mirror. While he was in Gigaros, he had experienced a quite a major growth spurt. He had grown a few inches taller, his body became more muscular, and his muzzle fur grew thicker. Yet when he looked in the mirror, he found that Balue was right. He was still the young adolescent boy he was before he called away.

"Whoa…" He breathed. "I guess time flows differently in different worlds."

"What I'd give to be young again…" Grandpa commented.

"See, Klonoa? You haven't changed at all." Lolo said, walking over to him. Klonoa gave a sigh of comfort, and the two walked back to where they were sitting.

"Let's not get sidetracked again. This is important." Joker spoke.

"He's right. I've got info on what Solareese is up to." Klonoa began. "As you heard him say on Bell Hill, he's trying to rid Phantomile of darkness forever. I don't exactly know how, but he needs a group of special objects called Jewels of Light in order to do so. He already has two of them, but there are five in all."

"That orb that Solareese had must've been one of those." Lephise realized. Klonoa nodded, signifying she was right. "Where are they located?"

"Not where, but with whom. The Jewels of Light are located in the souls of five individuals, one from each of the regions. The Coronia Jewel of Light is within Solareese himself. The Jugpot Jewel of Light was inside of Karal, which is why Solareese attacked Jugpot."

"That's also why he attacked me." Hewpoe said. "I've got the Cress Jewel of Light."

"So he's got two and knows where number three is." Pango reviewed. "What about the other two?"

"Solareese doesn't know where they are… but I do. When I saw Karal's Jewel, I saw the faces of all the holders. The Forlock Jewel of Light is within the daughter of the former Forlock Chieftess, who is now the current Chieftess."

"And the last one?" Lolo asked. "Who's got the Breezegale Jewel of Light?" Klonoa said nothing. He just hung his head and gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?" As she gazed into his orange eyes, realization struck her. "You mean… it's me?"

"Yes." Her boyfriend finally said. "You are the holder of the Breezegale Jewel of Light." Everyone was speechless. He squeezed her hand tightly. "That means he'll eventually be after you."

"Oh, no…" The redhead shuddered, but Klonoa pulled her into an embrace, which she returned.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He told her, holding her tightly. "Solareese will be making a grave mistake if he chooses to go after you." The two pulled apart and shared a quick but sweet kiss. No snickering was heard from the resident smart-alecks Popka, Gantz, and Joker, as they knew this was serious business.

"So what should we do now?" Gantz asked.

"We should go warn the Chieftess of Forlock." Popka said. "If Solareese gets to her first, he'll be one step closer."

"It won't be that easy." Klonoa warned. "He's got a group of elite soldiers on his side, and all of them resemble us or a friend. There are six in all, but I only know two. The first is Beast Klonoa, the monstrous form you saw me take."

"How's that possible if you're sitting right in front of us?" Joker asked in disbelief.

"When he transformed me, he swiped a bit of my hair, which contained a bit of my DNA. He used it create a clone, which I only saw once in a stasis tank. The clone is as dangerous as I was, and with him, there's no force holding him back. The other is a clone of Scarlet Karal."

"Pamela's not gonna like that." Balue commented.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything else." Klonoa sighed sadly.

"You've told us more than we could've figured out by ourselves." Grandpa told him. "You've done well, Klonoa." The feline smiled.

"Okay, let's not waste time." Gantz declared. "We need to warn the Forlock Forest Chieftess about Solareese ASAP!" Just then, a rapid knock came on the door. Lephise, being closest to the door, opened it only to have a Forlockian fall over in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hurry… forest…" The Forlockian panted. "Danger… huge fire!" He passed out after that.

"A fire?!" Lephise gasped.

"Sounds like Solareese's work!" Pango yelled.

"I'll take care of him." Grandpa told them, gesturing to the fallen creature.

"Let's hurry, everyone!" Klonoa shouted. A unanimous "Right!" rang out as everyone rushed out of the house in the direction of the forest.

_**A Short Time Earlier**_

Solareese trudged through the thick trees of Forlock Forest, trying to find the great Clockwork Tree. However, he was finding himself going in circles, and he was getting disturbed. "This is getting me nowhere. I know just who to call." He gave a snap of his fingers, causing a field of light to appear in front of him. When it faded, a figure was standing there. It looked very much like a certain wolf, but it had red glowing eyes, a mesh frame for a mouth, and metallic skin: it was a robot. "Greetings… Robo-Gantz."

"GREETINGS, MASTER." The machine droned. "STATE MISSION OBJECTIVE."

"You are to locate the Clockwork Tree in this forest." The priest instructed. "If anything gets in your way, destroy it."

"ORDERS RECORDED AND ACCEPTED. NEW MISSION: LOCATE CLOCKWORK TREE." Robo-Gantz stated. It made an about-face and trudged through the plants, practically walking over any trees in its way. Solareese facepalmed.

'_*sigh* Why did I call him?'_ He thought. _'I'm not trying to obliterate this forest, but that thing will burn everything just to kill an ant. I should keep an eye on him.'_ The priest followed the metal being.

* * *

**A robot, huh? Solareese is full of surprises. I'll try to update more often. Stay tuned.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Fight Fire To Fight Fire

**Vile: This story has become more of a backburner story, but when I get down on GSTART ideas, this is always a good place to turn. I cooked up this new chapter in about an hour. If anyone still remembers this, hey, it's a good day for you. Hard to believe it's been three years since the last chapter. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klonoa's True Destiny

Chapter 9: Fight Fire To Fight Fire

Despite having set off to aid the burning forest, the group was barely making any headway. "Man, I forgot how far away Forlock was from here! Just like Seadoph to leave us with nothin'!" Chipple said.

"Quit griping, kid! We've got a forest to protect!" Balue told him.

However, an obstacle quickly came upon them. "WHOA!" Klonoa cried, screeching to a halt. The path to Forlock was completely out as a result of a massive landslide. "This… is… not… good."

"'Not good'? Try AWFUL! None of us except Klonoa can even so much as fly!" Chipple said. He began flailing angrily. "Aaah! Could we run into any more trouble?!"

"Wrong choice of words, kangaroo." A familiar voice came from nowhere. All of a sudden, a large orb of orange light converged in front of them, and when it dissipated, their priest enemy was floating before them.

"Solareese!" Klonoa growled.

Solareese glanced back at the landslide. "It seems you've had a bout of misfortune here." He mused. "Just when I thought I'd get some help in dealing with the fire."

"You mean the fire you CAUSED?!" Lephise shouted out with uncharacteristic anger, making Balue and Joker step back.

However, Solareese teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the front of her dress. "Do not pin this travesty on me. While the cause did come from my hands, I did not order Forlock's damage." Lephise was scared. Solareese dropped her and floated back to in front of the group. "My creation has gone berserk, and Forlock Forest is paying for it. I'm in a generous mood, so I'm offering you one chance at something helpful." He gathered orange energy in his hand and threw it, creating an orange portal in the space in front of them.

"What the heck?" Gantz cried.

All of a sudden, Solareese teleported again and grabbed hold of Klonoa. "I'll be borrowing you for a moment." He quickly chucked the feline boy through the gateway.

"Klonoa!" Lolo cried.

"Don't start your tears. I have no intention of repeating my past plan." The priest said. "This shouldn't take long." With that, he quickly darted into his own portal, which closed behind him.

*Within the Portal*

Klonoa landed in an odd dimension that was colored varying shades of orange, red, and yellow. He sat up, shook his head, and looked around, grabbing his ring when Solareese appeared not long after. "Welcome to my personal Sun Dimension, Dream Traveler. I created this Dimension as my power grew. Took me 20 years."

"Why the heck did you bring me here?" Klonoa asked apprehensively.

Solareese gathered energy into his hands. "You and I are going to fight, Klonoa." With sweeps of his hands, a series of five rectangular orange barriers around him. "I'm giving you the chance to get to Forlock instantly to help me stop the fire. If you can break my barriers, I'll transport you and your group to the forest. If not, you'll be left to your own methods."

Klonoa stared at the humanoid priest. "…Why would you want to help us?"

The priest looked away. "Regardless of what you think of me… The safety of this land is my first priority. But my powers are rooted in fire: I would not be able to stop the damage alone. We are wasting time. Let me taste your power, Klonoa!" With more energy, Solareese caused the area to resemble some sort of gladiator arena.

* * *

**BOSS BATTLE**

**SOLAREESE – ROUND 1**

* * *

"I cannot promise your life!" Solareese said, conjuring a fireball. "Attack with all might!" He began flinging fireball after fireball at Klonoa.

The feline acted quick and began dodging the protectiles. "Hah, hah… Time I started showing off what I've learned!" The gem on his ring flashed, and a powerful Wind Bullet shot out from it, impacting one of the barriers and causing a small crack.

Solareese noticed this. _'That basic technique actually cracked it. He's stronger than I thought.'_

Klonoa began spinning his arm around, gathering wind into his ring. "Wind Beam!" He pointed the ring forward with a yell, firing a thin tornado in a straight line.

_'Time to gauge this attack.'_ Solareese directed his barriers to spin, making the attack hit an undamaged one. However, this attack caused the barrier to crack immensely before completely shattering, making him gasp. "How… How did that one attack have that much power?!"

"What was two weeks here was a year outside. More time to perfect my moves." Klonoa said, resuming his stance.

The Coronian gave a small smile, his barriers moving to fill the gap. "Then I guess you'll be a worthy opponent after all!" He gathered fire into his hands. "Fire Beam!" His attack effectively mimicked Klonoa's, only with fire instead of wind.

"Time to fly!" Using wind power, Klonoa flapped his ears hard and shot up into the air. "HAAAAAAHHHH!" He directed himself toward his opponent and darted down with a wind-enhanced kick.

Solareese didn't even bother dodging as the kick impacted a clean barrier, heavily cracking but not destroying it. "Wide open!" With fire in his hands, Solareese darted forward and impacted the recoiling Klonoa with a series of burning punches before teleporting behind him, grabbing his ears, and slamming them together behind his head. "Now you'll really fly." He began spinning Klonoa above his head continuously like he was tied to a rope.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!" Klonoa yelled, but he saw an opening, flashing his ring and widening his eyes. "…Tornado Attack!" Using the force of the spin, Klonoa turned the spinning into a powerful tornado that covered them both, the wind bombarding the priest.

"Agh! Too forceful!" He groaned, his grip slipping.

Klonoa wrenched his ears free and used the tornado to perform a powerful spin attack, smashing aganst the two damaged barriers and obliterating them. "HAAAAAAAHHHH!" Using the wind once more, he turned himself into a living wind missile and went straight for him, smashing directly into his chest with his head before his barriers had a chance to regroup.

The impact knocked the breath out of him, making him gasp. "…Amazing…" He groaned, being sent flying, bouncing off the ground a few times.

Klonoa landed back on the ground, panting heavily as the wind died down. "Get up, Solareese!" He said, standing straight up. "I've got two more barriers to break down!"

Solareese groaned for a moment, but suddenly chuckled. "Oh, that won't be necessary, Klonoa." He said, floating to an upright position and causing his barriers to break. "You hit me directly. That's good enough for this round."

"'Round'?" Klonoa wondered.

A smirk was on the priest's face. "Oh yes. You and I will fight again. You are opposing me, after all. But for now, I call a truce." He created an exit portal from the Sun Dimension and floated through it.

"Hey!" Klonoa cried, running after him and jumping through, the portal closing.

*Back in Phantomile*

The exit portal opened up back in front of the group, and Solareese and Klonoa came out. "Consider yourselves fortunate. Klonoa has beaten my challenge, and I shall transport you all to Forlock Forest." He caused the portal he created to glow and change to different colors.

"You realize that we're gonna come after you again once this blows over, right?" Gantz asked.

"Yes. But a temporary truce is still a truce." Solareese said. "We will worry about alliances after Forlock Forest is no longer burning. Follow me!" With that, the priest turned around once more and vanished into his portal.

Klonoa stared at the portal for a moment, but his thoughts were interrupted. "Quit standing around, people! There's a forest to save!" Popka chirped, leaping through the portal.

"Popka, get back here!" Lolo cried, leaping after him.

Klonoa sighed. "Well… I guess we don't have much choice. Let's go!" He charged through the portal, followed by the rest of the group.

*On the Other Side*

The group came out of the portal, but as they did, Joker slammed right into Lolo's back and fell back, shaking his head. Lolo didn't even budge. "Hey, Lolo! Did something catch your… eye?" His own eyes began to quiver. "Uh… Never mind…!"

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…" Several of the group breathed. The scene was… horrible. Forlock Forest's beautiful trees were being consumed by fierce flames. Houses turned to ashes. And worst of all, they could hear the screams of Forlockians that were still trapped among the burning.

A burning branch snapped from its tree and landed on the ground right near Lolo. "Yaaah!" She cried, grabbing hold of Klonoa on instinct.

"Now do you see why I called this truce…?" Solareese's voice asked. He had teleported right beside them. "I cannot allow this to continue. Now, I ask you formally: Please, aid me in saving this forest and its beings from their pyre!" He held out a hand, a look of utmost seriousness on his face.

Klonoa hesitated for a moment, but looked back at the burning forest. "…All right! Let's do this!" He shook Solareese's hand firmly.

"Thank you, Klonoa! Everyone, ready any counter-measures you may have!" Solareese proclaimed. Gantz loaded special cartridges into his guns, Joker conjured creature crystals, and Lolo and Lephise readied magic.

Klonoa's ring flashed. "LET'S GOOOO!"

* * *

**Vile: A truce has been made between The Dream Traveler and The Solar Priest. It seems Solareese has humility after all. On one note, I'm thinking of renaming this story to something more fitting. "Klonoa's True Destiny" came from when I had no clue how to name it. But for now, leave a review if any of you remember this story. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
